Rune Factory Frontier: Reminiscing About the Past
by Winter's ice
Summary: It's just a normal day for Raguna. All he is doing is looking up at that blue sky and reminiscing about things in his life, and about the people he left behind in Kardia. He just thinks onward, about how he got where he is now, things he had done, and how it's all thanks to the person who saved his life Mist.


This was originally going to be a collection of short snippets, but after almost a year I never added anything to the original one. So now, it's just going to be a stand alone one-shot. At least now I can put a complete label on it. Anyhow, enjoy this short work!

* * *

Date Published: 6/20/12  
Date Edited: 5/26/13  
Word Count: 1,822  
Page Count 3

* * *

Reminiscing About the Past

The rich land before him seemed so calm and peaceful, he heard the bird's chirp and saw his crops dance in the summer breeze. He smiled to himself, taking in the tranquil scenery and the oxygen, things really where calm here, in this place known as Trampoli. When he closed his eyes, he could hear the sound of the stream behind his home, even though where he sat it seemed rather faint.

The man turned his head to the bright sky; it was filled with clouds, and the bright smiling sun, which was currently beating down on him. Looking at the sky made the brown-haired man think back, back to his past. Well, the only past he could currently recall; the blue sky was hung over his head, be it there to watch him or mock his fate, he wasn't all that sure.

At that bleak moment in his life, he was just laying on his back, his clear blue eyes lacked its usual sparkle, it was just blank, void from any type of emotion. This was from the lack of food and water in his system, due to the fact he was just wandering around with no set destination; he was just trying to get far, far away from _that_ place. Whatever that place was, he wasn't all that positive about from the fogginess that was clouding his memories.

All he did was watched the sky, the clouds floating by without a care in the world. Inside his mind, he was just thinking that he was a pathetic person, dieing without a purpose and not even knowing his own name, if he did have one, he wasn't sure. The only thing that he was glad about was the sight of the bright blue sky being the last thing he would ever see in his pathetic life. He had no idea of why he enjoyed watching the sky, nor why it calmed him even though it seemed he was about to be knockin' on heavens door any time soon.

Maybe it was the feeling of finally being free after such a long time, like a bird, which was finally able to spread its wings and fly through that sky after being caged in for such a long time. Why he felt like that, he didn't know, but it was a refreshing feeling nonetheless.

He closed his eyes that had gain some emotion from looking at that sky, taking in a breath of the cool spring breeze; the scent of that breeze was really nice. When he did open his blue eyes, the sky was being blocked from his view, the only thing he saw was long, light-colored hair blowing in the wind. The voice spoke and asked in caring, yet air headed tone of voice, "Are you alright? Do you need any help?"

He tried to talk, for perhaps he might not be leaving this world just yet, but his voice was hoarse and all he could ask was for in water and food. She just gave him a smile, a truly sweet one, and pulled some things out from a bag, but before he saw what they where, his eyes closed and he drifted off into sleep.

And that was his beginning, the start of his new life. He was saved by that girl, who he now knows as Mist. Though he would later learn that she was rather odd to say the least, always going on about radishes or something along those lines, that didn't matter for she gave him a reason for existing. She gave him a home, a farm, everything a humble person with amnesia and no place to go would need. Thanks to her, he came to know many people, some who were odd, some who were shy, and one person that seemed really familiar, but he just couldn't place why. Maybe he knew that person a long time ago, or someone who just happened to look similar. All of those people, all unique in their own way, even if some happened to get on his nerves from time to time, all of those people became the family he didn't have or didn't remember, _"A family that I left behind," _he finally thought solemnly

That's right, he left those people behind after everything they did for him, giving him a home, showing him how to live, what it meant to have people by your side to help you when you needed it, he left that all behind. That all happened just a little over a year ago now, and since then he really hasn't had much contact with anyone outside the few people he exchanges letters with. A collection of still shots went through his mind, all the things that he left behind, all the happy times, the sad times, and everything between.

A sigh escaped his lips, he was missing them, the people who accepted him for being who he was, well, what was left of the person he once was. He wondered, if he would go back, would things still be the same? Would they still see him the same way as before? He knew he had nothing to worry about, they knew he had a good reason to leave; they wouldn't hold a grudge against him, _right?_ Though, he wanted to go back, but right now he couldn't go back to those people. He still had things he had to do.

Just like in Kardia, there was something odd going on in this small place. Sure, having a talking whale island is pretty weird and all, but that's just apart of the case. Though, he's just happy that it isn't a moon island and that he didn't have a deadline of three days to stop it, though controlling time would be interesting. Well, back on subject, the mask (hmm, maybe the mask should be named Majora) of deception was firmly in place, something purely evil was lurking underneath it, just like in Kardia. Though, the only difference is that the Sechs Empire isn't involved (hopefully…) and that there won't be any dragons.

Thinking back, these two places where truly alike, a place where people accept you for who you where, if you had a past or not, it didn't matter. To them, you where a person they could trust in, no matter what type of past you had. To them, the past didn't matter, the only thing that matters is who you are at that moment, for one should not look at ones past, but who they are at the present. The people where so alike, it was rather creepy, but at the same time it was rather nostalgic, making him yet again think back. In this place, even his new farm was like his old one, given to him free of charge, nothing was different. Even some of the people came from Kardia, everything seemed so alike, but so different. Though, that should be expected, nothing is always the same.

He just continued to look at the same old blue sky, his hands resting by his sides in the soft grass; it was the same sky he saw there. The air had the same scent, the place was peaceful, and nothing really out of the ordinary seemed to happen. Though, he still knows that under this façade, something is evilly lurking in the shadows, and he'll do anything to stop it, whatever that was.

"I'll come back one day," he said aloud to the sky that seemed to be his only companion, "And I'll bring the rest of them with me," he smiled at that thought. It would be nice to be able to go back to that old life. Being able to live in his old home, with all of his old friends surrounding him, it would be such a nice thing, even if it may only be a dream fabricated inside his mind.

Even though he considered this to be his home, and all of his new friends are important to him, Kardia will always be his first home, and true home, for that is where he truly belongs, with all of those people. Those people are, and always be his family. He'll come back one day, even if the ideal home inside his mind is no longer there.

"Good morning Raguna! How are you?" he heard Mist yell to him happily from the left side of his home. She was walking happily down the road from her home to stand in front of his for a few hours. Why she did that seemed to be a mystery to him, but he didn't mind. He just waved to his old friend; she was the reason he was here after all. She was the reason he left Kardia, for one day she just up and left for no reason. No one knew why she did it, but he had to follow after her, it was she who saved him, so of course he would do anything to repay the favor.

So he decided, that he would chase her down, even if it meant walking all over the world to track her down. One reason was that he didn't quite trust her to go and travel on her own, for obvious reasons of her being an airhead. Knowing her, and certainly he did know her, he knew leaving her alone would end very badly. If someone would try to steal from her, she would gladly give all she had to him. If he asked her to help him rob a store, she would probably help him out too. All of those thoughts just rushed around his mind, and he was quite sure everyone from Kardia agreed with him that leaving her on her own was a _very_ bad idea.

Well, that was just one reason he followed after her, for he couldn't bear to know she died and he could have done something to prevent it. So he grabbed anything he could carry and headed out due to his feelings (which he was certain wasn't love) for the girl. He didn't quite expect to find her well and not in some sort of trouble, so of course he was glad. Though he didn't expect to hear that she left due to a dream (it makes as much sense as a talking floating island) and then he decided he would stay by her until things were resolved.

And when the time finally comes when he solved the problems, and they can finally go back, she'll be right by his side, like every other day. For perhaps that may be the only that won't change.

~_One can reminisce about the past, and hold onto the past, but one cannot return to the past. If one does return, all there will be the faint trails one left behind, for nothing ever stays the same.~_

* * *

Well, that's it. After re-reading it, it seems really bland and doesn't have much of a point besides my random rambling. Anyhow, thanks for readin' and if you picked out the references, good for you. That, and please review!


End file.
